


Star Wars: The Resurgent Darkness

by MayroNumbaWun (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Qymaen is gay. Why? Because I said so., Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MayroNumbaWun
Summary: STARWARSTHE RESURGENT DARKNESSIt is an uneasy time for the Jedi Order. DARTH MAUL, the first known Sith Lord in a thousand years, has been defeated on Naboo, but not before taking the respected Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn with him.Meanwhile, emboldened by the victory of the Naboo, several citizens of worlds long-oppressed by the Trade Federation, with the support of the mysterious NEBULA FRONT, are gathering arms to win their freedom.Now, Jedi Master Dominik D'Alfonso and his padawan Luminara Unduli have been sent to their homeworld of Mirial to help the crown prince in his struggle to free his people...
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Arwen Cohl, Luminara Unduli & Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luminara Unduli
Kudos: 9





	1. Mirial 3:7:15

Dominik woke up right after the shuttle had exited hyperspace. The half-awake Jedi Master ran to the cockpit to look at the battle raging right in front of his eyes. Luminara, sensing danger, was also awakened. She walked up to her master at the cockpit.  
“Master, what’s going on?” Luminara said before she could see thousands of vulture droids and Mirialan starfighters zooming through space.   
“A battle, obviously. The committee has elected to allow you to pilot the shuttle for the descent down to the surface.” Dominik said before moving himself into the co-pilot’s seat. Luminara rolled her eyes before taking on the pilot position. Flying is for droids, not twenty-five-year-old padawans who had just been roused from their slumber.   
Luminara tried to pilot the ship down to the small spaceport in Galan, where the crown prince was gathering an army. She flew the ship down into the atmosphere, but not before picking up several vulture droids. The woman, now somewhat flustered, attempted to avoid the automated fighters with her slow and bulky shuttle. Just when she could sense the vulture droids charging up their blasters, they were shot out of the sky by a native fighter. Luminara sighed in relief, but this victory would be quite short-lived. She looked on her screen, confused.  
“Master…” Luminara said, hardly able to believe what she was seeing. Dominik looked at the screen. Dominik gave a cocky chuckle.  
“Well, looks like the Federation’s having to revert to older models.” He said, looking at the Scarab Fighters on screen. Not long after that boast, some new compartments opened up near their wings.  
“You really shouldn’t have said that.” Luminara said, panicked as the droids launched missiles from these previously hidden cannons. The padawan tried to evade them, but found that there was nothing to evade. Apparently, the missiles were flak. Sure, they sent small debris towards the ship, but it was much less harmful than Luminara had first suspected. That was until some small droid with a buzzsaw coming from its head crawled across the glass of the shuttle. The droid was very simple, a set of sensors for navigation, legs to move around, and a buzzsaw to cause damage. It didn’t have the two half-spheres of armor later models would have. But still, it was able to cause a lot of damage.  
In a panic, Luminara tried to stab the droid with her lightsaber. Indeed, the droid was destroyed, but so was the window. The other buzz droids reacted to the fall of their comrade by staying around other systems such as the gyroscope. This caused the ship to veer off course. Realizing that any attempt to land in the city would probably kill dozens if not hundreds, Luminara opted to listen to the force. And the force was guiding her to the southeast. So that is where she piloted the ship.  
As the smoke-shrouded shuttle descended closer to the surface, Luminara realized that she was going to land on a small farm. The she heard some popping. At first, she thought it was just from the buzz droids destroying the engines, but it actually got louder as she descended.  
“That flak’s going to turn us into a ball of fire in the sky if we don’t jump.” Dominik said, grabbing Luminara’s hand.   
“But master, the ship! We can’t have it crash into a populated area!” Luminara responded, unfastening her seatbelt.  
“Those droids have already taken out whatever control we may have had over this thing. Now jump!” Dominik ordered. Surely enough, he found his grey-clad padawan’s hand in his own. And so, the two jumped out of the crashing shuttle. They scanned for flak installations, but all they could see was a small girl standing with a slugthrower pointed directly at them.   
Shortly thereafter, the two had landed about 100 meters away from the girl. Luminara and Dominik got back up on their feet before approaching her. The girl stood there with amazement in her eyes. She believed that she was the one who destroyed their shuttle, somehow. Seeing their sabers, the two looked to be Jedi - the same group that had aided the Naboo in their fight against the Trade Federation. The girl, thinking she had made some terrible mistake that had doomed her planet, started crying. Luminara, acting on a feeling she had about this girl, ran up to start comforting her.   
“Barriss, it’s okay.” Luminara said, comforting the child. Barriss looked up, and said through sniffling.  
“H-how did you know my name?” Barriss asked, but wasn’t as frightened about this as would be expected. She felt that somehow, this woman had always known her.  
“The force told me.” Luminara answered, finding her way over to a rock for her and Barriss to sit on. Dominik, who stood behind his padawan brushing dirt off his clean blue tunic, walked over to the two.  
“Padawan, this is a warzone. We can start adopting younglings after we’ve won this battle.” Dominik said as he headed over to the two.   
“Master, this girl has a destiny. I can feel her strength in the force.” Luminara spoke as she looked over to see a horse coming over to them. She was starting to wish that they hadn’t left their binoculars on the ship.  
“We do not know that for sure. Her planet does have a force order of its own, after all.” Dominik replied. Looking up to see the man. He could only assume that this was her father. Even if Dominik was fairly begrieved by the loss of his friend Qui Gon, he still figured the man had the best and most understandable for not guarding the farm, leaving only his very young daughter to do so. Barriss stood to wait for her father next to this rock. Luminara stood up as well. The man had rings around his eyes. Something had been keeping him up. He got off his horse, and reached out his hand for the oldest looking member of the group, who happened to be Dominik.  
“Master Jedi, I take it?” The man said. “My name is Karlo Offee, and I am this girl’s father.” He finished, shaking hands with Master D’Alfonso.


	2. Chapter 2

The newly knighted and grieving Obi-Wan sat in his room and mediated thinking over recent events. Master Qui-Gon's death was a devastating blow for him. The man had been like a father to Obi-Wan in a lot of ways and now he was dead and charged with training young Anakin Skywalker.

As he told his master before the journey back to Naboo, the boy was dangerous and even the council sensed it. But now he had to put all that aside now that young Skywalker had been made his apprentice. If nothing else, he would honor his master's dying wish.

Qui-Gon believed him to be the Chosen One. The Jedi destined to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force. Obi-Wan supposed they would learn if Anakin really was the Chosen One soon enough. The Sith indeed had returned, after all. The Zabrak he fought and killed on Naboo had indeed been one. But neither he nor the council could figure had he been the master or the apprentice. Whoever he had been, it would be Anakin's destiny to destroy the Second Sith before it was too late.

But Obi-Wan was unsure if he was the right Jedi up to the task to train Anakin. It had only been one month and the boy had missed his mother dearly. He cried at night a lot of times and Obi-Wan was unsure of how to get him off the subject. Many of his fellow younglings also bullied Anakin for being a slave and coming into the order later than the most. This upset Obi-Wan anyone in the temple would do such a thing, but even the adult Jedi were distrustful of Anakin and some even turned a blind eye to the abuse he was receiving. Over all, not a good situation and environment to train the Chosen One in, but then again, who said becoming a Jedi was easy?

Besides, despite being a Jedi Knight now, Obi-Wan was barely keeping it together. The death of his master would stay with him for a long time and that was something he did not need right now if he hoped to successfully train Anakin. He would just have to mediate more and think of some other things that could clear his mind.

Like his good friend, Lumirana. Last he heard, she was getting ready for mission with her master to her home plant of Miral. Another world like Naboo under blockade by the Trade Federation. The thought of Trade Federation made Obi-Wan's blood boil, slightly. It was because of them that Naboo suffered and so many people from all walks of life died during the battle to retake the planet. It was because of them and their alliance with the Sith that his master was now dead. He can only hope the Supreme Court would find Viceroy Gunray guilty and order a dismantling of the Trade Federation so they can never do something like that again. He was sure the Supreme Court would find him guilty and believed in the Republic and their commit to justice.

Senator Palpatine had promised to clean up the corruption that had plagued the Valorum administration after being elected the new Supreme Chancellor and Obi-Wan seriously hoped he would be able to fulfil his promise. The Republic desperately needed a stronger Supreme Chancellor after recent events, but Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a little sadden with Valorum gone. Despite the man's many, many faults, he was in fact a good man and a friend of the Jedi Order who supported them and often worked together. Palpatine was more of a mystery. Obi-Wan didn't know much about him, but hoped he would be able to do a good job for the Republic.

As Master Yoda said, the future is impossible to read and the Jedi just had to make the best out of any given situation. But all Obi-Wan wanted to do was hunt down the Second Sith and avenge his master. Killing the Zabrak wasn't enough, both had to die. These were dangerous thoughts, he knew, but Obi-Wan had always been a bit out of the ordinary despite his belief in the Jedi Code. In fact, when Qui-Gon discovered his and Siri's affections for each other, Obi-Wan thought he would have received a lecture, but Qui-Gon just nodded and told him he understood. This always confused Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon could have been on the council had he just listened and obeyed. But Qui-Gon was always going about trusting in the Living Force over the Unifying Force. Something that greatly displeased the council and kept Qui-Gon from gaining a seat he deserved.

Obi-Wan had heard rumors Qui-Gon's master, Dooku, also had his fair share of disagreements with the council and their relationship had become even more strain after Qui-Gon's death. Dooku believed the order was getting to complacent, letting the senate become more and more corrupt as time went by. Like it or not, the Old Republic has been crumbling and something will have to be done to save it. But the council seemed content to just sit and mediate, hoping a solution will present itself. Obi-Wan had heard stories from thousands of years ago when the Mandalorian Wars broke out where the council acted in a similar manner while planets burned. Only a few Jedi chose to disobey the council and took the fight to save the Republic. Of course, those same Jedi fell to the Dark Side afterwards and then came the Jedi Civil War. Still, despite the faults of the fallen Jedi, they did have a point in disobeying the council because they ended up saving the Republic in the long run and if they hadn't, well Obi-Wan would be speaking Mandalorian right now.

As Obi-Wan continued to think and grieve, he got a message on his comlink.

"Hello, Obi-Wan," the voice of Plo Koon greeted Obi-Wan in a sad tone. Plo and Qui-Gon had been good friends and the Kel Dor Jedi had been saddened as well by his friend's death.

"Master Koon, greetings. What can I do for you?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to hide the somber tone in his voice.

"The council would like to talk to you in the council chambers. Please come when you are free," Plo instructed as Obi-Wan gave out a small sigh.

"Yes, master. I will be right there," Obi-Wan said as Plo ended the comlink call and got up from his mediation stance.

Maybe the council would give him a task to take his mind off his recent troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter by TheDestinyWay100.


	3. Mirial 3:7:15 Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luminara and Barriss meet strangely familiar faces for the first time.

“Mister Offee, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Dominik responded, shaking the farmer’s hand.  
“I take it this girl, Barriss… is she your daughter?” The Jedi Master asked. Karlo walked back up the hill with a hand on his horse’s reins. The Jedi and his daughter were following.  
“She is indeed, as is her brother Mattejo.” Karlo paused before continuing.  
“So, Jedi, what are you two doing here?” He asked. Luminara knew that the ultimate reason she was here was to meet this girl. However, she decided to stay silent and let her master who had actually paid attention to the council meeting do the talking.  
“Well, we heard that you’ve been attacked by the Trade Federation, and we came to help, just as the late Master Jinn and then-Padawan Kenobi did on Naboo. The plan was originally to meet with the Crown Prince in Galan, but that was cancelled when some missiles were shot onto our ship that let out these small droids armed with buzz saws. So, we had to jump out of our shuttle and land here.” Dominik replied, explaining what had happened up until meeting with Karlo’s daughter. Karlo was slightly uneasy about individuals having the title of ‘master’ but figured it was just what higher-ranking Jedi called themselves, and didn’t actually imply owning their ‘padawans.’ He looked at the younger Jedi and assumed this woman was Dominik’s ‘padawan.’  
“So, what’s your name, florina?” Karlo asked the woman.  
“Padawan Learner Luminara Unduli.” Luminara replied. Bowing respectfully as she walked. She then gestured towards Dominik.  
“This is my teacher, Dominik D’Alfonso.” She said before looking down at Barriss walking beside her. Already, the girl had taken a liking to Luminara.  
Eventually, the four arrived at Karlo’s house. It was a fairly standard Mirialan dwelling. On the top was a room for prayers and personal offerings. Then, a combined living room and kitchen. And on the bottom, a basement for sleeping and personal time. Still, Luminara was somewhat amazed with the various pieces of technology inside. Dominik, on the other hand, was looking for where the alcohol was stored. Hoping to forget the death of his friend when an opportunity first presented itself.  
“You two can make yourselves at home here. The party doesn’t start until 1800.” Karlo then turned to Dominik.  
“You must be rather thirsty. I asked my son to brew you two some tea, but he seems to be running a bit late.” Just then, a Mirialan boy of about twelve years came by and placed the tea set on the table. There was a large kettle in the center with a smaller metal container of Lekej Pekorana and two glass mugs next to it. The boy looked up and smiled at the visitors and his sister. Luminara and Dominik both took a seat while Karlo was the one to pour out their drinks. Meanwhile, Barriss and her brother took their own seat somewhere else at the table.  
“I must say, thank you for coming to help us, Master Jedi.” Karlo said after taking a sip from the tea. As is usual when taking visitors into one’s house, Luminara took the first sip. Then Dominik, and then Karlo.  
“Well, the alliance between the Unity Guards and Jedi Order has stood for almost two thousand years.” Dominik said as he mixed his tea with a spoon.  
“The Neimoidians truly couldn’t have chosen a worse time to attack.” Luminara added before taking another sip.  
“Well, ever since yesterday, I’ve been working with my son Mattejo to get ready for our farm to more or less be a truck terminal for the next few days. We’re only just taking a break to meet with you two – and indeed they couldn’t have.” Karlo replied to the two.   
“Sir, do you think we can perhaps help you with that task?” Luminara asked.  
“Oh, yes, most definitely. With powers like yours, I’m sure we can actually get it done today.” Karlo said, smiling somewhat confidently. He then looked at Dominik.  
“Master Jedi, are you and your student willing to help us prepare this place for the meeting in...” Karlo looked at his watch. It was just now 1200. “Six hours?” He completed his question while looking Dominik in the eye.  
“We are indeed, Rispetto Offee.” Dominik replied, speaking on his padawan’s behalf. He then went over to shake Karlo’s hand.  
As is considerate in Mirialan culture, Dominik and Luminara didn’t finish their tea. Normally, they would have mixed the two cups into a metal container and set it on the stove for a few minutes. This was so that whoever Karlo lived with would have something to drink. But as the two got up, the man insisted that they finish their tea. Dominik, knowing what Karlo meant yet refused to say, sat back down and emptied his cup. Luminara did as her master did, finishing her cup.  
Now that they were done with the introduction, the five walked back outside. There was a lot of work to be done in only five and a half hours. But Dominik and Luminara were Jedi. They had been master and apprentice for twenty years now, they knew every minute detail of how the other operated. And that the force would be with them in this endeavor.


	4. Coruscant 3:7:15 Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan Kenobi is given a chance to avenge his master and help his lover.

Obi-Wan, how are you?” Plo Koon asked as Obi-Wan entered the audience chambers.  
“Fine. Thank you, master,” Obi-Wan said with a bow.  
“Sense sadness in you, I do,” Yoda said eyeing Obi-Wan thoughtfully.  
“Yes, master. Just recovering from recent events. That is all,” Obi-Wan explained slightly annoyed.  
“Mind your feelings, Obi-Wan. The Dark Side they will take you if they are not in you control,” Yoda said thoughtfully.  
“Of course. Thank you, master. Master Koon said you all wanted to speak to me?” Obi-Wan asked wanting to change the subject and avoid any anger he had at the council at the moment.  
“Yes, there are recent troubles on Mirial. The Trade Federation has blockaded the planet just like they did to Naboo and the people need help,” Mace Windu explained.  
This made Obi-Wan’s blood boil ever slightly after what happened to Naboo and the death of his master thanks to the Trade Federation.  
“I see. What can I do, master?” Obi-Wan asked, eager to take the fight to the Trade Federation.  
“Tomorrow, you will be sent to aid Master Dominik and his Padawan Luminara in helping them drive the Trade Federation from the system,” Mace explained to Obi-Wan who looked eager to see Lumirana again as well taking the fight to the Trade Federation.  
“I understand, master. I will let Anakin know,” Obi-Wan said as he bowed and turned to leave before being interrupted by Yoda.  
“Careful you must be, Obi-Wan. The boy is dangerous. Be mindful and alert,” Yoda said as Obi-Wan nodded hiding his annoyance with the council.  
Anakin Skywalker was in his room sobbing in his pillow. He had been bullied again by the other Younglings and all the instructors chose to not intervene until they felt pressured to do so. There was a lot of distrust of him in the temple. The fact he came into the Jedi Order so late was a cause for concern and further risked him following to the Dark Side. There was also the fact he was a slave. The other younglings came from free planets and looked down upon Anakin for his former slave status. There was also jealousy for him. Qui-Gon had claimed he had been the Chosen One. The one destined to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force. His already amazing feats during the Battle of Naboo furthered gave merit to the later Jedi Master’s claims.  
Due to all these factors, Anakin’s life so far here was miserable. At least under Watto, he had his mom that loved and cared about him. But here? Anakin felt no one did. Qui-Gon had been the only one who believed in him and now he was slain by that Zabrak Sith Lord. Anakin didn’t know what to think of Obi-Wan just yet. He did say he would train him to be a Jedi and he was grateful for that. But Anakin sensed he was only doing this because of Qui-Gon’s dying wish and wouldn’t have done it otherwise.  
But Anakin supposed he would have to try and make the best of his situation. He’s good at fixing things. Always has been. He would give it all and become a full-fledged Jedi Knight and return to Tatooine to free his mom and all the slaves. Even if the other Jedi wouldn’t help them, Anakin would. It’s what Jedi are supposed to do, after all.  
“May I come in, Anakin?” said the voice of Anakin’s new master behind his door.  
“Oh, sure!” Anakin exclaimed trying to sound as positive as possible.  
“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said as he entered Anakin’s room and took a seat next to him on his bed.  
“What are we doing today?” Anakin asked curiously.  
“I am to go on a mission to Mirial first thing in the morning. You are to stay here until I get back,” Obi-Wan explained to Anakin who was frowning.  
“Oh, but are you sure I can’t come with you?” Anakin asked hopefully and wanting to get away from the temple for a little while.  
“Not yet, but young Padawan. But I promise, your day will come where you will get to prove yourself. Now you just need to focus on your studies,” Obi-Wan said to Anakin who noticed his master seemed slightly upset.  
“Okay, I understand, but is something troubling you, master?” Anakin asked concerned.  
“Just thinking of Qui-Gon. I wish he was still here,” Obi-Wan said with a sigh.  
“Me too,” Anakin said also sighing.  
“Are you troubled, Padawan?” Obi-Wan asked as he noticed tears on Anakin’s face.  
“It’s just..just hard without mom,” Anakin said sadly.  
“Do not worry, Padawan. You may yet see her again. But in the meantime, she would not want you to worry about her. You are here to become a Jedi and I will see to it,” Obi-Wan said with a smile.  
“Thank you, master,” Anakin said wiping his tears away.  
“Now how about I take to my friend Dex’s diner? You’ll love the food,” Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin stood up.  
“Sounds great!” Anakin said cheerfully.  
“Good, let’s go,” Obi-Wan said as he lead his young Padawan to Dex’s.  
Maybe he could still do a good job training the boy, but right now he just wanted to get to Mirial and aid Luminara. To get his mind off of all this for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter by TheDestinyWay100


End file.
